


Project Akio: 2003 Model [Vid]

by ApocalypseInc (RevolutionaryJo)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Multi, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/ApocalypseInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>General warning for Akio Ohtori as well as series spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Project Akio: 2003 Model [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> General warning for Akio Ohtori as well as series spoilers.

**Download:**  
[Zipped AVI (34.1MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/vids/download/ApocalypseInc-ProjectAkio2003-distro.zip)  
[Also available at AMV.org](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=28831)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a year since I decided the world desperately needed a video entirely dedicated to Akio Ohtori and his car. This is actually a remake of my very first video, which like everyone's very first video was absolute crap, subtitles, bad timing, and super fansub quality source footage everywhere. This vid looks so much better in terms of sound, picture, and editing quality I can hardly compare the two.
> 
> The main difference is of course in the source footage. The first time around I was working with some very limited and very crappy quality digisubs, complete with subtitles hardwired in. Some cropping was attempted, but just ended up screwing up the framing of various shots. The 2003 Model is all taken from the DVDs.
> 
> Also in this video is my first real attempt at employing After Effects. I'm not big on the special effects and I'm a firm believer that you don't need them to have a good video. In this case I really had to use them though because the scene I desperately needed for the sake of continuity was absolutely nowhere to be found in the series. Which is absurd, really, because I've seen it used in a different video. So I cheated a bit and created the scene for myself. You win a cookie if you can figure out which scene it is. You win a cookie and a monkey if you can tell me where in the series precisely it exists.
> 
> Some new transitions that make things look a bit smoother too, more being anal retentive about exactly how the video matches the rhythm of the music. It looks and feels a lot better than the original to me and hopefully I'll finally be able to leave this project alone after all this time.


End file.
